Stomach Tied In Knots
by GracefullyDestructive
Summary: He's my best friend, and I'm his. Nothing more, nothing less. I assure you. YY/Y
1. Year 11 - Ready or Not

**Hello Grace here~ This story is called Stomach Tied In knots and it will be a chapter story, so I hope it'll turn out okay. Haha...  
****Yes, it is going to be puzzleshipping, so if you're okay with that that's great. Another thing I should mention is that I do live in Australia, and I am Australian so this fic is going to be set in Australia. Which means I'll be keeping their 4Kids names which is kind of annoying for me but Japanese names won't work in this setting. Also, there may be Australian colloquial language used in this fiction. So if I mention anything you can't recognise or you don't know what it is, feel free to ask me or you can just 'google' it. **

**The rating for this fic is going to stick at a nice safe T, just in case. It _may _move up to M if certain things end up happening or developing but I don't even know yet.**

**This is kind of like a prologue, just to let you in on what's starting, what's happening, all the good stuff. **

**So, on with the fic~**

**Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to our beloved Kazuki Takahashi. The plot however, is my own.  
**

* * *

Just over two months. It's been just over two months since I have seen Yugi. I hadn't had the opportunity to see him during the summer break as my parents declared it necessary that we spent as much time together as possible and go to as many places as possible. My parents aren't around all that much and I understand their need to try and resume that parental role with me. My father is a pilot and my mother a stewardess. So my parents' being home constantly is that of a rarity. Yugi and I are best friends. And we have been for quite a number of years. We've known each other since we were five years old. We met and bonded strongly in kindergarten and have maintained that bond throughout all our schooling years, all the way to our current year, Year 11. And although I hadn't seen him for all that time I did receive an incredibly warming phone call on Christmas day. We talked for a while and my stomach swelled with appreciation. Not seeing him so long made me realise how much I rely on him. He's my shoulder to lean on, he's my anchor, and he's my light. I hated it. I hated not seeing him.

"Yami, are you awake?" my mother's voice whispered quietly through the car. I wearily opened my eyes escaping my thoughts and responded tiredly.

"Yeah"

"Okay. I just wanted to know since we're almost home if you'd like us to drop you around to Yugi's to hang out for a while. You didn't get to see him all holidays and you start school on Monday" At the mention of his name I felt an eagerness spill from my head to my toes.

"That'd be great mum" I smiled weakly "Just wake me when we get there" I slurred as I closed my eyes and fell into a slumber.

* * *

'_Ugh, what is that?'_ I burrowed my eyebrows. I felt a light brush up my neck and into my hair. Scrunching my eyebrows even more I flicked my hand around my ear trying to shoo away whatever it was. I couldn't feel anything for a bit so I snuggled back into the car door where I was leaning. All of the sudden I felt something as though it were crawling up my neck and I flinched and belted my head into the car door waking up in shock.

"Ugh… shit" I hissed rubbing the side on my head. My ears perked at the sudden laughter erupting beside me. I spun around to find Yugi seated next to me giggling hysterically.

"Oh my gosh Yami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to b-bump your head" he smiled broadly, his amethyst eyes glowing with amusement. I sighed and grabbed onto him pulling him across the seat into my arms and nuzzled my face into his hair.

"Bitch" I insulted into his hair. He just chuckled and hugged me back fondly. The body contact I sorely missed. "Where are my parents?"

"Oh. They went inside to talk to Grandpa. They sent me to wake you up"

"Well you sure did a fantastic job of that" I droned. Yugi just pulled out of the hug and sent me a knowing look.

"How were your holidays?" he asked as he folded up his legs onto the seat.

"They were alright" I shrugged. "It was good to hang out with mum and dad"

"And you actually _went _places. I was stuck at home. Didn't go anyway." He sighed in annoyance. "Anyway, let's go inside" I watched as he opened the door and climbed out of the car. It was great seeing him. I opened my door and climbed out as well; following him into the game shop his grandfather ran which also substituted as a house for them both. We found my parents in deep conversation with Solomon, Yugi's grandfather.

"Ah, Yami! Good to see you. Did you enjoy your holidays?" Solomon greeted.

"Yes, it was fun. Good to get out" I smiled.

"Well that's good. So you boys are going into year 11. Are you looking forward to it, Yami? Only 2 more years of school left"

"Yeah, I still can't believe it. I'm rather excited though. To be finally out in only a short matter of time" I walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Yugi who was twisting the golden bang which fell over his face around his finger.

"Yugi told me you two are taking similar classes."

"Yes, hopefully we'll be in the same class for most of them"

"Did you want a drink or anything?" Solomon asked me as walked back into the kitchen to fetch what seemed like my parents coffee.

"No, I'm fine" I thanked him.

"I don't want to do year 11" my ears perked at the sound of Yugi mumbling quietly enough for me to hear. I scooted over closer and leant down so our faces were in closer range.

"Why not?"

"I guess I'm just tired of it all. Plus, apparently it's a huge jump from year 10. The work load is double and I don't want school to end even though I want out, you know?" He shook his head in frustration, trying to explain what he meant. But I got it. I understood. You want to keep the routine, the lack of complete responsibility for yourself. In the end we would have been attending school for 13 years. It's all we know. It's scary business leaving something so familiar and comfortable.

"Yeah, I know" I responded softly. I knew Yugi knew I genuinely did understand. He leaned against me, resting his head on my shoulder and flipped on the TV. We watched it in comfortable silence until it was time for me to leave and go home to unpack from my trip. One more weekend and then its time school.

'_Great'_

* * *

As the bus pulled up along the curb I groaned heavily. I _hated _catching the bus. Even when I get my P's I still won't be able to drive to school until the year 12's have left. This means I have to lug all my heavy ass books and laptop to school every morning and every afternoon. I lazily climbed the dirty stairs leading into the bus and made my way down to the back voiding eye contact wherever possible. I threw my laptop bag and books onto the red vinyl seat and kicked my green school bag to wedge between my seat and the one in front. I plopped down onto my seat and immediately applied headphones to drown out the incredibly annoying voices of the children and the younger high schoolers whines. The bus ride was a long and tedious one. After it pulled up to the main bus bays where I transfer onto a another bus which actually drives out to my school, I waited until everyone had gotten up from their seats and moved off before I made my own way out of the bus. I squished my way passed other students from other schools and tried to dodge the energetic primary schoolers who were just short of my field of vision. Approaching my bay I saw Joey and Yugi standing around the bus shelter idly chatting. Joey is a very good friend of ours. We met in year 7 when we just entered high school. He was rather boisterous, and well, he still is. But he is a loyal companion and fantastic company. His hazel eyes made contact with my own and a beaming smile spread across his lips. I waved lightly, sporting a small smile of my own. I saw him point me out to Yugi and he returned my wave.

"Hey, Yami! Long-time no see, bud" Joey greeted as I reached them.

"Hey Joey, Yugi" I nodded dumping my bags and books down on the seat behind me.

"We're in Year 11 now"

"Yup"

"Psyched?"

"As much as one can be seeing as we're in for a crap load of work" I shrugged. I sent Yugi a small smile which he returned. "How long have you guys been waiting here, don't you get here earlier? You could have caught an early bus"

"Yeah, but Yug wanted to wait for you. Of course" Joey chuckled while Yugi just smiled and shrugged. When the bus finally arrived we all piled on, Yugi seated next to me and Joey in front so he could turn on his side to talk to us.

"Those girls are checking you out, Yams" Joey hinted.

"Who?" I asked curiously. Joey gestured stealthily with his hand to a pair of what looked like a couple of Year 9 girls who were glancing my way and then talking to each other.

"Eh" I just shrugged.

"Dude, girls are constantly checking you out and you don't even care. You're not even interested"

"Well, first of all, Joey. They look like they're in Year 9. That's too young for me. And yeah, just not interested" And that's the truth. I've never been interested. _Ever. _No one appeals to me. And it's not like I need a relationship anyway. I've got what I need in terms of company and I feel quite content. I've got Yugi, which is all I can ask for.

"At least people actually check you out" Yugi sort of whined.

"Aw, Yug. Girls check you out too" Joey supported.

"Yeah, I've seen them" I assured.

"Yes, but they are like 12." He responded which made Joey and I laugh. We couldn't rebut there. It was true. Yugi isn't exactly… our age group appealing. He still has very youthful features about him. His eyes are large and almost childlike, his face still fairly round and cherubic, and his body is slim and soft. He is very attractive, but just more appealing in the way of pre-pubescent girls. He huffed ignoring us both and stayed quiet until we reached our school. Our school is situated just outside of town in a country like area. I don't mind our school, and when I say that I mean its physical building and location. The people I could do without.

As we made our way into the school building, ramming our way past the younger students who think it's okay to stand around and have a chat in the middle of the hall way, we came to the front of the hall where we dumped our bags and books. Joey pushed open the doors for us to walk in and I grabbed hold of Yugi's hand when I heard him groan about the impending speech we are about to receive. We sat down in empty seats along with the rest of my grade and looked up to the stage where our year coordinators were standing looking over us all.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Year 11"

* * *

**Well, that's that. What do you guys think so far? Keen to read more? I'm keen to write more. I'm going to try to update this as frequently as I can (I am in Year 12) , and as you may have guessed, this fic is going to be heavily school based. I'm going to keep it as realistic as possible, the schooling, difficulties, life here in Aus, along with impending relationships. I kind of want to make it relatable, so bare with me.**


	2. Cool Beginnings To Hot Ends

**Heyo Grace here! I just wanted to thank all of you who have read, favourited, alerted and reviewed! It really got me pumping! haha**

**I have for all of you Chapter 2! Cool Beginnings to Hot Ends.**

**In this story there is going to be some discrimination and stuff so if you aren't comfy with that then you probably shouldn't read it. It's not _really _terrible, but I'm just warning you!**

**There are also going to be time skips, you aren't going to be reading every minute of their everyday, because that'll be b-o-r-i-n-g**

**One more thing, it has been pointed out to me that Yami is a bit OOC. And yes, I understand that. In this story some of his common qualities aren't going to be highlighted whereas other qualities will be. This is just my interpretation of Yami as your casual high school student, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns these characters, I do not. However, plot is all mine.**

* * *

_Left_

_Right_

_Left_

_Right_

_Left_

_Right_

Breathing shallowly and panting every now and then, I dragged my way up the never ending flight of stairs to my classroom. Being away from school for so long has made me no longer used to climbing stairs frequently, and so many of them.

_So. Many._

'_I hate school. I hate school'_ I chanted in my head. I sighed heavily in relief after lifting myself up one last stair. I dragged my now burning legs through the corridor and into my classroom which will be where I take my Studies of Religion class. I found Yugi seated up the back of the room in the corner.

'_Perfect' _I thought to myself pleased. Yugi knows how I dislike being up the front of the room. I like being separated from everyone else as classes usually like to group up and all talk together. I don't have that kind of personality.

"Hello" Yugi sort of sang as I sat myself down beside him, placing my empty folder on the desk in front.

"Hey" I beamed. Just then the teacher walked into the class. Ms Flynn. I really like her. I mean, she can be a bit hard on us sometimes but she is actually a very good person.

"Hello, Class. As you all know this is Studies of Religion 2 and today we're just going to discuss the course and talk a bit about what religion is"

As we listened to Miss talk about the course and the content we'll be covering, I glanced over to Yugi who sat silently twirling his bang around his finger. A habit he has had for as long as I can remember. He does it mainly when he is thinking or worried. In turn this spiked my curiosity and also caused me a bit of worry. I leant over toward him, propped my elbow on the table and rested my head in my hand. I stared at him for a good long second before he realised what I was doing.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"You tell me"

He sighed and avoided my eyes "I just... I hadn't had the chance to spend a lot of time with you of late"

This made me smile. We always do everything together and so when I went away all holidays it was a big change.

"Well, you're spending time with me now" I said as I nudged him gently.

"This is school though. We're going to be a lot busier and –

"You two up the back, stop talking please" Ms Flynn interrupted. We both nodded meekly and gave her our attention. When her eye contact was lost and she was once again immersed into conversation with the rest of the class, Yugi resumed.

"We're going to be a lot busier and we won't be able to hang out a lot, I guess"

"Is this another reason why you didn't want to do Year 11?" I questioned.

"I guess… You remember me saying that? I forgot I said that to you" He chuckled quietly.

"Yeah" Of course I remembered. I remember everything Yugi says or does. I even remember the first thing he said to me when we met.

"_I like your eyes"_

"_What?" I asked confused at the random statement from this boy in front of me. He looked kind of like me which I thought was funny. That being his hair was quite similar, giving that his crazy mane of a hair do was tipped in amethyst while my own magenta. _

"_Your eyes. I like 'em. They're my favourite colour" he smiled while tapping underneath his own. That's when I first took in his eye colour for the first time. They were gorgeous to say the least. That's when I realised that his eye colour had developed into my favourite colour as well. _

"Don't worry though, Aibou. We'll still hang out" He smiled at hearing his nickname I had given him ever since I started studying Japanese. It means partner. It was perfect.

* * *

I actually enjoyed class. Since I have attended private catholic schooling all my life I found it quite a relief moving on from learning solely about the catholic traditions. In here we talk about what religion _is. _We talk about the Big Questions, such as, what happens after we die? Why do bad things happen? What's the meaning of life? We're going to learn about different traditions and their answers to these questions. I followed Yugi to our next class which is SLR; Sports, lifestyle, and recreation. This subject for me is a blessing. Now being seniors, our P.E classes no longer exist unless you take it up for a subject. SLR however allows us to exercise without the worry of an exam being attached. The school provides it as an extra unit and a way to get a break from study. Since I'm obviously going to be studying, exercise is going to be hard to fit in. Hence the blessing.

Juggling my books over to my left arm, l slide my hand firmly into Yugi's as we walked down to where our lockers were. Okay, I know this might seem strange, but hand holding has kind of been a thing Yugi and I have done since we were five. It's a comfort, a reassurance, a reminder I guess. I felt Yugi link his slim fingers with mine and I felt a twist in my guts. I ignored it and pushed the uncomfortable feeling down my body and out through my toes. We separated to put our things in our lockers and to grab what was needed for SLR. We were told we were going to be doing some swimming today. I grabbed my boardies and towel and waited by the door for Yugi. When he was all set we headed down to the pool where we spotted Joey and the rest of the class heading into their segregated change rooms.

"Joe!" Yugi called out as he jogged over to where our blonde friend stood waiting at the sound of Yugi's voice.

"Hey Yug. What'd you just have?"

"Religion"

"Oh yeah, you two do 2 units" he gestured toward me. We both nodded and headed inside the boys change room. Upon entering we found some boys changing in blatant view while others modestly. I prefer the latter.

"Hey, don't look at me you perv" My eye widened at the comment clearly thrown my way.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't want you and your gay little friend over here looking at me, that's what" I was taken aback. I wasn't expecting this. I knew he was talking about Yugi because Joey definitely didn't fit the bill. Anger suddenly poured through my body like hot boiling water. How dare he insult Yugi and m-me! Why would they think that? I was shaking with rage where I stood.

"Whoa, what's this about? Dude, what's your problem?" Joey spat.

"Them" he pointed. "Are you blind Wheeler? Have you _seen _them together? We have all been thinking it from the moment we started school here!"

"They hold _hands_" another boy threw in from behind a stall.

I shot the boy insulting us a deadly look and I saw him lose his cool for a split second. I stalked over to him. Toes to toes.

"Want to say that again? How dare you insult us! We're not gay you idiot!" I practically screamed. I saw the colour drain only slightly from his face. I may not look it but I can become incredibly intimidating if I wanted to. I narrowed my sharp eyes at him, the crimson in them burning with rage.

"Yami, he isn't worth it. Cool down" Joey slipped in.

"What's going on!" we all shot our heads over to Sir who was standing in the doorway. "I heard shouts. Cut it out and hurry up. If you're not out here in three minutes you'll all get detention" he finished as he stalked back outside. I left out a deep breath and walked back over to Yugi who hadn't made a sound throughout the whole ordeal.

"You okay?" I asked quietly

"Yeah, let's just get changed okay?" He smiled weakly and went into a stall.

I watched his back as he walked away. Joey and I looked at each other frowning and followed suit.

I guess swimming will be better than I thought. I really do need to cool off.

* * *

**Well, that's that I guess. **

**I originally wanted to update earlier but I went away on a year 12 retreat with my school. I'm writing more as we speak. So bare with me. **

**Please review as your support is what keeps me at it!**


	3. Novels, Spaghetti and Urges

**Hey Everyone, Grace here. Yeah, I know, this chapter is going to be short. Short and sweet I think. I quite like it anyway.**

**Once again, I thank all those you have read, alerted or reviewed this story!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. Plot is mine.**

**I give you Chapter 3: Novels, Spaghetti and Urges**

* * *

I sipped from my icy glass of water, the ice cube pressing against my lips. From the corner of my eye I watched Yugi who lay on his back on my bed holding a novel above his head. His eyes slowly following the words on the page. I placed the glass down and whipped my hands on my pants which were wet from condensation.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Nuh-uh"

"Hungry?"

"Nuh-uh"

I pursed my lips and watched him read. I noticed one of his bangs was tugged behind his ear, which suited him I thought. I observed him for a while. Watched him turn each page as he finished the last, I saw him crack a smile that only really lasted a second when he must of read something funny, I noticed his eyes widen occasionally with each new bit of information he must of received. I loved his expressions.

"What's the time?" he asked me suddenly.

"Oh, uh" I dug around some clothes on my floor until I found my phone "Its 6:30" Yugi nodded and closed his book. He sat up and looked down at me on the floor.

"I'm going to go call Gramps" then he stood up and left. I sat waiting from him and stretched my legs out in front of me and I couldn't help but think back a couple of days ago when the boy in our SLR class called us gay. I got really mad, and I don't really know why. I thought I knew at the time. I was offended for both Yugi and myself. But in hindsight I realise that I shouldn't have felt offended. What's offending about that? Being gay isn't a bad thing. I accept people like that; they are just people after all. Joey also got offended on our behalf, but I don't know how he feels about that now. Yugi though, Yugi didn't respond. I felt as though he withdrew himself from the situation. I assumed he would talk to me about it afterwards privately. But didn't. And he hasn't. And he probably won't. And that's okay I think. He doesn't have to tell me everything. But I know he knows that if he wants to, he can.

Yugi walked back in the room and announced that he would be staying the night. My parents where away for a week because of flights so Yugi insisted I at least spend one night with company. Of course I accepted, and even if I didn't, he would have anyway.

* * *

"What do you think?"

I folded my arms and stared down at the bowl in front of me with spaghetti and sauces and mince.

"I think… I think you should live here if you're going to be cooking for me every night" I nodded. Then he laughed and I laughed and we both ate our dinner which was delicious, especially since Yugi made it.

"Ryou is going to be in town next weekend"

"Oh yeah? That's good. I haven't seen him for a while" This surprised me. Ryou is a close friend who moved up the coast last year. We only get to see him every now and again. "Why is he coming here?"

"I asked him to"

"Oh"

"Is that bad?"

"No. Why did you ask him to?" I grabbed his empty bowl and my own and walked into the kitchen and rinsed them in the sink.

"I missed him" Yugi responded watching me. I didn't say anything.

I'm not mad. Why would I be? I miss Ryou too.

* * *

I stared into his amethyst eyes and he looked into my crimson. It was dark as we lay on my bed. The only light that filtered into the room giving it a kind of glow was the street light not far from my window. I threaded my fingers with his and smiled a small smile which he returned.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered even though we were the only people in the house. I closed my eyes and hummed lightly. Everything always seemed louder at night.

"That I'm glad I'm not alone tonight. What about you?" I whispered back.

"How much I love your eyes" he chuckled lightly. A swear the smile would not leave my face even if I wanted it to. I shuffled closer to him and pressed my forehead against his and we never once broke eye contact. I watched him close his eyes ready for slumber and I felt an urge wash through my body. I didn't know what kind of urge it was so I shut my eyes ignoring it, ready for sleep.

* * *

**Reviews are loved**


	4. Weird Feelings

**Hey everyone, Grace here. I'm sorry for the wait but I've been very busy with school. This is another short chapter.**

**I give you Chapter 4: Weird Feelings**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to their creator Kazuki Takahashi. Plot is mine.**

* * *

I lazily lifted the heavy lid that covered my eye and peeked around the room. Groaning at the light that filtered through, I buried my face back into the soft plump pillow. My body jolted from the sudden vibration of my phone hiding somewhere in my bed. I slipped my hand under the covers of my sheets in a desperate attempt to find it. Once found, I pulled it out from under the sheets and flipped it open. I had to pause for a while to let my eyes adjust to the light of the screen before I could read anything.

"From Joey?" I mumbled to myself. I read through the message telling me that he and Yugi were heading to McDonalds for breakfast and if I wanted to go I should get my "lazy arse" out of bed. I chuckled at his ability of knowing that I would definitely still be in bed. I sent him a quick text back telling him I'd be there in half an hour. I placed my hands either side of my naked torso and shakily lifted myself up and then fell right back down.

"_This isn't working"_I thought. So I rolled myself over onto my side and flung my legs over and onto the ground and forced myself to stand. After almost losing my balance from head rush I paced into the bathroom to wash my face. Needless to say, my hair looked… incredible. I stared long and hard at my reflection and cracked up laughing. My hair was mattered and looked hilarious! I quickly retained myself after feeling like a freak for laughing hysterically all alone in my house. As I brushed my hair out a chuckle would occasionally slip past my lips as I keep them shut in a tight line. Feeling it looked acceptable I raced to put my uniform on and hurried out of the house.

* * *

"Is that seriously all you bought?" Joey asked staring down at my single Bacon and Egg McMuffin.

"Ahh… Yup" I answered. I took off the lid and started pulled a piece off and popped it into my mouth. All the while Joey was staring at me with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Who eats it like that?!" he accused and I just chuckled.

"Who eats what like what?" Yugi asked as he sat down beside me with a hot chocolate in his hands.

"Yugi, please teach Yami how to eat a freakin' burger" he gestured over to me as I pulled off another piece and popped it in my mouth. Yugi formed the shape of someone holding a burger with his hands like the people from the Hungry Jacks ad, and pretended to take a bite. I just stared at Yugi and ripped off a piece of bacon and ate it.

"Gah! Fine, whatever, I'm ignoring you" Joey groaned in annoyance. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because it's too easy" I chuckled.

"Ow!" Yugi squeaked.

"You okay, Yug?" Joey asked. He nodded meekly.

"Burn your tongue?"

"Uh huh"

"Poor little Yugi" I laughed and gave him a cuddle.

We ate together in a comfortable silence one can only achieve when they are with people they truly belong with. I stole a drink of Yugi's hot chocolate every now again and enjoyed the hot liquid pour down my throat and warm my stomach. I was scolded by Joey that I should have just bought my own but Yugi didn't mind. "What's mine is his and what's his is mine" I responded with a laugh. And when it was time to go, we all walked down to the bus bays together to wait for our ride to school. So we dumped our matching blue school bags on the ground and waited.

* * *

"So as you all know in your exam you have 2 sections. Section one contains our area of study, which is the idea of 'Change'. So you will be looking at a variety of texts exploring this idea and answering the questions. Then you will be required to write a creative piece, a short story on the idea of change. That's what we will be looking at today. Short stories" our English teacher, Ms Hosie, explained to us. I have to admit, it is boring hearing the same thing over and over. We are constantly being told what our exam will consist of. But I guess some students need the reminder. Joey, seated firmly beside me, did a little "yes" fist pump hidden from view while the rest of the class groaned. Joey always said that the only thing he was good at in English was being able to write a half good story. And he isn't lying. He's actually quite good. People usually average around an 8/15 for their short stories whereas Joey gets at least a 12. I always read them when we get our exams back.

"Any ideas, Joey?" I leant over to ask him.

"Shh!" he sounded loudly pressing his finger against my lips. I pursed my lips as I watched him type hungrily at his laptop. I twirled my pen on my hand and gently tapped it on the desk. I sighed heavily and looked idly around the room. Some were pounding away at their keyboards while others had their heads in their hands glaring at their screens or paper. I clicked my tongue and stared at the glaring white paper in front of me. I had nothing. No ideas, zip. I was bored; bored out of my mind. I couldn't talk to Joey. He was "In the zone" as he likes to call it. I lifted my eyes and noticed Miss staring at me with her waxed eyebrow raised. I shot my head back down to my paper and scribbled words aimlessly on the page. It was just a bunch of jibber jabber that didn't make any sense but it seemed to satisfy her for now. I jolted in my seat and smiled sheepishly at Miss who stared oddly at me.

'_Damn phone, I never get used to it'_

I dug my hand in my pocket and quickly pulled out my phone and hid it in my pencil case in front of me. I glanced at the screen and noticed I had a message from Yugi. Checking where Miss's attention was and feeling like I was safe, I opened the message.

_From Yugi: I see you're thoroughly enjoying your English class_

My eyebrows shot up. How..?

_To Yugi: Yeah, it's great… What are you doing?_

_From Yugi: Just casually watching you_

This got my attention. My head shot up and I glanced all around me and suddenly noticed Yugi standing by the door of the class room looking at me with a cheeky grin on his face. I mouthed the words "Save me" and to my surprise he nodded and knocked at the door. My eyes widened with worry.

'_What's he doing?!"_

"Ah, Yugi. What can I do for you?" Ms Hosie asked noticing him.

"I have a slip for Yami" he answered casually holding up a piece of blue paper "May I…?" he asked gesturing for him to walk in and give it to me. Miss nodded and waited for me to receive it.

I read the paper which was actually for Yugi from a couple of days ago.

"Miss, I'm sorry but I have to leave" I stated as I stood up collecting my belongings. She nodded with no questions asked. Usually when you receive one of those slips it means you're going to see the school councillor. They are for other things but that's the most common reason. I said a quiet good-bye to Joey who was too engrossed with his story to notice and walked out with Yugi.

"That was rather sneaky of you" I chuckled lightly as I followed him through the dull school building.

"Yeah well I have a free this period and I was bored" he shrugged. "Want to go sit outside on the grass?"

"Yeah, okay"

As we approached the grassy park at our school Yugi jogged ahead of me and sat himself down on a slight rise of a hill and fell onto his back. A smile etched its way across my face as I watched his antics. I sat down beside him and breathed in the fresh air, letting it fill my lungs. I lay down beside him and turned my head so I could look at his profile. The golden bangs hung down over his forehead and flicked slightly in the wind and he looked so… so um… well, he looked very beautiful. And I felt really weird for thinking that.

* * *

**Thank you to those who reviewed, read, followed or favourited. You guys are fantastic!**

**Please review ~**


	5. Golden Boxes and Jealousy?

**Hey guys, sorry it was a bit of a wait before this chapter came out. I was contemplating on having more length in it but I decided I didn't want to cover to much. **

**I give you ****Chapter 5: Golden Boxes and Jealousy?**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to our beloved Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

My parents are home. They told me all about their flights and brought me back many nice things from the countries they travelled too, countries such as England, America, Japan and Egypt. My favourite gift I received would have to be the one from Egypt. It was a beautiful golden box filled with golden puzzle pieces. I decided I'd give it to Yugi this afternoon before he gets too distracted with Ryou who was coming down here tomorrow. I asked my parents many questions about their trips which I know they like. They told me they missed me, and I said I missed them too. And they asked me if I was too lonely, and I said I wasn't. And I told them that Yugi stayed with me one night, and they seemed happy. And they said that they have always really liked Yugi, and I smiled because who couldn't.

I grabbed my gifts and took them up to my room. I sat the golden box on my bed and grabbed my phone ready to call Yugi. I dialled his familiar number and held the phone up to my ear waiting for him to answer. The phone beeped loudly and a robotic voice sounded through saying "Sorry the number you have called is busy" which meant he was already on the phone. Thinking he may have been talking to Joey I plonked myself down onto my bed and waited for when I thought he may have been finished. After about 10 minutes I tried again and the same thing happened. I sighed heavily and stood grabbing the box and headed to the front door of my house. I slipped on some shoes and got ready to leave.

"Where are you going, hun?" My mum asked me.

"Just going to see Yugi, I won't be long" I responded and left.

It took me quite a while to reach his home but I didn't mind. The walk was doing me good. I needed to get outside for a while. I saw his Game Shop in the distance and decided to jog over there. His Grandfather, Solomon, was fixing up a sign outside of the shop and waved me over.

"Yami my boy, how are you? I thought you were on the phone to Yugi"

"Nope, not me" I shook my head. "I couldn't connect to him so I decided to just come over"

"Ah, well, Yugi's still on the phone but I don't think he'll be much longer" I nodded in thanks and headed in side. When I reached Yugi's room I knocked gently on the door frame to let him know I was there. He swung around on his desk chair and smiled broadly as he noticed me. I walked in and sat patiently on his bed. Yugi said a quick good-bye on the phone and hung up.

"Hello, hello, Yami" He smiled and rolled his chair closer to me so our knees touched.

"Hello. You were on the phone awfully long. I tried calling you twice" I chuckled.

"Oh that was you! I'm sorry, I was talking to Ryou. We were just organising tomorrow. He'll be staying the night here" he smiled. I cracked my own smile in attempt to be happy for Yugi. I mean, I _am _happy. I like Ryou too. It'd be good to see him again. "What's that" he asked pointing at the golden box I held protectively in my arms.

"A gift" I responded coolly. I held it out for him to take. He carefully took it from my hands and sat it on his lap. He delicate fingers traced the box and he stared at it in awe.

"It's, wow, it's amazing"

"In the box as well" I gestured. His amethyst eyes widened as he lifted the lid and was taken in by the golden puzzle pieces.

"Y-Yami, oh my god… where did you get this?" he asked as he took out a piece and held it up to the light.

"Well, my parents are back and they got me this from Egypt. I really want you to have it though. I know how much you love puzzles"

He didn't respond, only he gently placed the box and its contents on the floor and lunged himself at me onto the bed. We both fell back in a heap with him on top of me hugging me tightly. I beamed and hugged him back.

* * *

I pulled my now clammy hand from my pocket and rubbed it on my pant leg to get rid of the sweat. Today was very hot. Joey and I were walking together on our way to Yugi's because he called us telling us that Ryou was there. The sun was beating down on us and I pushed my bangs back off my face to wipe the sweat from my forehead. I looked over to Joey who was dragging his feet along the pavement in exhaustion.

"Yami, why did we decide to walk?" he wailed

"Because we're idiots"

"Why did I wear freakin' jeans?!" he yelled at the top of his voice. I shook my head in defeat because I had black skinny legs on as well which wasn't a good idea.

"Yugi has air-con, just keep that in mind" I encouraged.

"Yeah, I bet him and Ryou are enjoying that very much. Selfish pricks. By the way Yami, don't think I haven't noticed" Joey stated.

"Noticed what?" I asked with a brow raised.

"That you're not entirely enthusiastic about seeing Ryou"

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned. He just shook his head and gave me a look that said 'Really?' like it was so obvious.

"Every time Yugi mentions him your whole demeanour changes. You can't stand that Yugi really wants to spend time with him. You're jealous."

I was gob smacked. I wasn't _jealous. _Yugi could spend time with whoever he liked. I don't own him. I got really peeved and stopped and stared at Joey accusingly.

"No I'm not" I snapped.

"You are. Yami, you spend so much time with him, and I know, you guys have been besties since kindergarten. I don't think you know how not to be around him. You need to let him branch out and you need to do the same. You're 17 for pits sake"

I really didn't know how to respond to that.

"Look, I've got a proposition for you. My friend Tristan, you know him, is having a little 'get together' at his this week. And Yugi isn't going to be there but you are. You're going to have fun, meet new people, and for god's sake hook up with a girl!"

I couldn't really do anything else but agree because I don't want to end up in an argument to try and defend the fact that I am _definitely_ not jealous.

* * *

"Sweet air-con, embrace me!" Joey announced loudly as we practically broke down the door to the Game shop. I let out a heavy breath of relief from finally being out of the sun.

"Oi, Careful with the foundations!" Solomon shouted from somewhere up stairs.

"Sorry Gramps!" Joey responded. Joey then stomped his way up the stairs to let those who didn't know already of his presence. Not feeling entirely in a rush to see Ryou I headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I rounded the corner I run into the source of my avoidance.

"Oh, Yami! Hi there. It's been a while" I was greeted with a pearly white smile from a rather pale boy.

I blinked a couple of times to register the person in front of me. "Ah, Ryou! Um, wow, it has been long" I chuckled out awkwardly.

'_shit…'_

"How's the Coast?" I asked.

"It's okay" he shrugged "It's busy but I like that about it"

"Well that's good. How's school?" I asked.

"Really great, although I kind of stick out like a sore thumb being so pale. I swear, everyone has a beach tan since they practically go there every single day" he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I bet" I laughed. "Anyway, if you don't mind, I'm going to die without some water so…" I said as I moved around him into the kitchen.

"Oh okay then. See you upstairs" he responded as he jogged up to Yugi's room.

'_What am I even worried about?' _I thought as I got out a glass from the fading blue cupboard above my head _'He's only here for today and going home tomorrow' _I got out the jug of water from the fridge and poured some of contents into my glass '_I went a whole 2 months without Yugi. This is going to be easy'_ I encouraged myself as I carried myself up the stairs and into Yugi's room.

As I entered the room I saw Yugi leaning against Ryou laughing at Joey who seemed to have hurt himself somehow.

'_Easy' _I chanted.


	6. Fatigued First Kisses

**Hey, Grace here. It's been quite a while, sorry. Here's fairly lengthy chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Fatigued First Kisses**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns these characters. I do not.**

* * *

Okay. I'm tired. I've worked that out. My eyes are barely open and my vision is blurry. I can't keep my head up and my hearing is far too sensitive. Joey is on the floor, on his back, and his legs are spread out like an open pair of scissors. He's making a noise that is not quite a snore but is still annoying enough to drive me mad. Ryou is next to him lying on his side, his white hair spread out artistically behind his head, and breathing ever so softly, sound asleep. And I don't know how, seeing as he is in the closest proximity to Joey. Poor soul. Yugi is next to me, on his side, with his back toward me. He wasn't making a sound. He's a very quiet sleeper. Barely even moves. He was pushed up against me and our bodies were locked together perfectly like a puzzle. My arm was wrapped securely around his waist holding him. But I just couldn't sleep.

Being far too lazy to go home, Joey and I stayed the night with Ryou and Yugi to spend more quality time together, quality time meaning staying up late playing video games, watching movies and talking to catch up with Ryou. I over reacted about Ryou being around Yugi. Joey was right. I'm so possessive of him. He has the right to be close to people other than myself. Joey argued wanting to sleep in the bed but for obvious reasons Yugi wouldn't have been able to. It was an unspoken agreement that I'd sleep with Yugi. It's been three hours and I won't budge. It's annoying. Very, very much so. I buried my face into the back on Yugi's neck and let myself be immersed into his familiar scent. I stayed like this for a good hour and gave up on myself. I couldn't just lay here. I'm bloody bored out of my mind. I decided to get up and go to the lounge room to watch some TV but getting up will be a problem. Carefully pushing myself away from Yugi, I sat up and observed what I could see of my surroundings. I crawled awkwardly to the end of the bed and balanced myself over Yugi and winced as the bed sunk considerably. I stepped over and landed on the floor and quietly stood up.

"Yami…?" a barely audible voice was heard. I shut my eyes tightly in frustration as I knew I woke him up.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Where are you going?" I heard him kind of whine.

"I can't sleep; I'm going to go to the lounge room. Go back to sleep, Aibou. I'm sorry I woke you up"

"mm…it's okay. I'll come with you" he yawned quietly. He began sitting up and kicking off his covers.

"No no, you're tired. Sleep" I urged as quietly as I could. As though he didn't hear me he swung his legs off the edge and padded his feet across the room to meet me.

"Come on" he slurred tiredly. I rolled my heavy eyes and grabbed his hand as he led us both to the lounge.

We were both crashed on the couch leaning against each other as we watched terribly delightful re-runs of old shows we hadn't seen in years. The TV eliminated the room in a cosy kind of way. I looked over to Yugi in his adorable star flannelette pyjamas, hardly keeping his eyes open. I felt really bad for waking him up but whatever, too late now. He left out a light giggle from watching something on the TV which I missed because I was too busy staring at him. I smiled and with my eyes half closed I leant in closer toward Yugi. I suddenly shoot up realising what I was doing or was going to do. My heart was pounding heavily against my chest and a wave of panic washed over me. I was going to… going to…

"Yami, you okay?" Yugi mumbled curiously, sitting up. "You went all stiff"

"F-fine" I choked out. He raised his brow and shook his head.

"mmk… I'm going to get a hot chocolate, want one?" He asked.

I nodded in response and he slowly got up and left. I sat still on the couch stiff as a board. I was going to _kiss _Yugi. What's going on with me?

* * *

I stared long and hard at my reflection in the mirror. My hair spiked up in my usual look only that bit more wild. I wore my favourite skin tight leather tank top, black leather pants that clung to me like a second skin, and a studded belt that hung loosely on my hips. This will be good for me, going out like this. Joey might be right. Maybe this party will do me good being surrounded by other people. Maybe I've just been around Yugi too much. Not matter how hard I tried I could not get out of my mind when I tried to kiss him. I thought I was over this stupid faze. When I was fourteen, puberty was definitely on going for all of us. I started noticing things. I noticed Yugi in a different light. I feel completely stupid even thinking about it but Yugi was so… I don't know. I noticed his body starting to fill out from that of a young boy to a healthy teen. He was a lot shapelier and his slender hips were well, tempting. I was horrified at what I was thinking so I suppressed everything. I'm a guy, he's a guy, let alone my best friend. It just seemed… wrong. And now it seems as we are getting older I realise more and more that I can't be without him and these feelings are coming back and I don't want them too. I'm not gay, I'm just not. I don't hate people who are gay, I don't think it's wrong, but I care what Yugi thinks and I don't want to be rejected by anyone. But I'm not gay anyway. I'm just not.

I slipped on my steel toe boots and made me way to Tristan's house. Joey promised to meet me outside his place so I won't be completely lost. The night was cool and the sky was clear and I felt good. I saw Joey standing coolly talking to a girl I didn't know. He was wearing mustard skinny leg jeans and a loose black singlet. He looked good. He noticed me approaching and waved me over. As we entered the house I suddenly got very hot. There were so many bodies and I tried to take in as many faces as I could. They were people I didn't know and I began to feel very out of place. I was introduced to many people and shared conversations with some. Music was thumping and people were dancing. I observed all of this from the wall I was so comfortably leaning against. I had to be honest with myself. I felt weird without Yugi here with me. I'm not really used to making new friends. I narrowed my sharp eyes trying to see if I could find Joey somewhere in that crowd of sweaty, dancing bodies. I couldn't though. Maybe he was outside? Come to think of it… I hadn't seen Tristan yet. I overheard someone say that he was upstairs in a manner that gave me the impression that he was clearly with a girl, doing the obvious. My black leather top began sticking to me as I sweated from the heat of the room. I decided I'd go outside to see if I could find Joey. Pushing myself from the wall I made my way through mazes of people avoiding grasping hands and eye contact. As I reached the back door I almost ran into a couple who were making quite heavily. I gasped in shock and blushed at the sight. I slipped outside and welcomed the cool crisp air slapping my face. But I still couldn't see Joey anywhere. The thought of Joey leaving without telling me ran through my mind and I gritted my teeth.

'Bastard'

"Wow, you look kind of peeved" A young girl around my aged popped up. She had a short sharply cut off brown hair style and big ocean blue eyes that glittered.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I am a bit" I laughed awkwardly. "I think my friend may have left me…" I drifted looking around.

"Well, I could keep you company" she suggested cutely and swayed lightly side to side shifting her deep blue dress.

'She seems alright' I thought to myself. So I nodded in acceptance and she linked her arm with mine and led me over to some tables and chairs where we both sat down comfortably. I learnt that her name was Teá and that she goes to Domino public school. She wants to be a dancer which I thought was lovely. The way she looked as she described her dream made me want to feel that way about something. Her company was very nice and I'm glad she stayed with me for the night. I pulled my phone from my pants and checked the time.

'Shit, ten 'o'clock. I got to go home' I stood up and smiled down at Teá.

"Sorry Teá, I have to leave now. Thanks for hanging with me though" I grinned. The next thing I knew Teá s lips were pressed against my own as she stood up quickly. The initial shock faded away as I eased myself into the idea of kissing Teá. She seemed nice enough and Joey did tell me to hook up with a girl. I leant into her as she moved her lips gently against my own. Girl's lips were very soft I noted. We kissed each other lightly and I would be lying if I said I hated it. I've been told that kissing someone you liked was addictive. I like Teá but there was nothing addictive about that kiss. It was nice, yeah, but I wouldn't seek her out for more. I think this whole "hooking up" with girl's thing is a little over rated. It was hard to say good bye to Teá as she got kind of clingy when I insisted that I had to leave. She wrote me down her number and insisted I call her. I said I would and quickly left the worn down, drunkard filled house.


	7. Braids and Idiocy

**Hey, Grace here. Sorry this chapter came out a little later than planned. I've been having some personal issues lately. And I also apologise for cutting this one short as well. Hopefully the next update won't be too long.**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns these characters. **

**Chapter 7: Braids and Idiocy**

* * *

I gripped the crisp white sheets with my toes and rested my head on my knees as I hugged them to my chest. I watched my mum run frantic in her room grabbing clothes and shoes and essentials, stuffing them into her suitcase. She looked absolutely spotless. Her clothes had not a crease, her make up completely symmetrical. She had to leave me again for a couple of flights. This time however, my Dad was staying home. It's going to be a bit awkward to be honest as I have never really spent time alone with him for an extended amount of time.

"Sorry baby, I'll see you in a week. Be good to your Dad. I love you, Yami" she kissed me sweetly on my head in a way only a mother can.

"Love you too, Mum. Have fun" I answered as she rushed out of the room. I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair. I dragged myself out of her bed and made my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I slid open the timber draw that had our plates and bowls. I grabbed a bowl and went to the pantry and got out the box of Weet-Bix. Balancing them on arm I opened the fridge and got out the milk and plonked everything on the kitchen bench. Throwing in 2 weet-bix, and splashing in the milk, I grabbed a spoon and dragged my feet to dining room and ate my breakfast in a bitter silence. I didn't want to go to school today. I was way too tired from last night and I had nothing but irritable subjects. I flipped out my phone and glared at the time. I had five minutes before I had to leave. I raised a brow as I realised I had five unread messages; three from Yugi and two from Joey.

_From Yugi: Hey, Yami. I'm bored bored bored bored bored bored. Come hang out with me?_

_From Yugi: Hey Yami, are you busy? I was hoping we'd like study together or something._

_From Yugi: Okay, so I'm assuming you're busy. See you tomorrow then I guess._

I bite my lip staring at the messages from Yugi. I felt bad for not responding. But I didn't notice them last night. I guess he didn't know I was at a party. I thought Joey would have said something…

_From Joey: Yams! I'm sorry, this girl I was with at the party got really sick and I had to take her home. I was in a rush and I couldn't find you._

_From Joey: I'll be waiting for you at the bus bays, okay? Better be coming to school!_

I shovelled down the rest of my breakfast and practically bolted out the door so I wouldn't miss the bus. I pulled up as I reached the stop and I climbed on and headed straight down the back. As I sat in the hot vinyl seat my thoughts drifted back to Teá and my stomach felt like it dropped. I felt quilt. Which was completely stupid, I mean, why would I? I thought of Yugi and scolded myself. I was acting as though I had cheated on him or something. Maybe because I went out without him? That's got to be it. Nothing else made any sense. I rested my head on the window beside me and it made my teeth chatter. I decided I was going to keep this little "I kissed a girl" thing to myself for a while.

* * *

Hand firmly linked with Yugi's, we made our way to religion. We sat side by side down the back as always and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I asked casually.

"Um… nothing really" he said pursing his lips. He pushed his chair back and stretched out his legs. "Why?"

"Oh, uh, I was just wondering. I'm not doing anything either. Well, I mean, Dad's home. So, it'll just be us hanging out"

"Oh yeah?" he smiled his cheeky grin.

"Want to come 'round?" I smiled sheepishly.

"You don't want to be alone with him, do you?" he chuckled shaking his head.

"It'll just be awkward. I mean, I'm fine with him if Mum is around. It's just weird. Please come over?" I practically begged. He nodded and I hugged him tightly. "Thanks" I grinned widely.

"You'll have to make it up to me" he teased. "I want to play games!"

"Sure, okay. We'll play games" I agreed. Just then the teacher waltzed inside and at the moment I noticed Yugi's demeanour changed. He seemed darker. This worried me.

"Yugi…" I whispered as I leant over to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course" he answered twirling his bang around his finger. I stared at him long and hard but he ignored me by getting his books out and listening to the teacher. I bit my lip and slowly drew my worried eyes away from him.

'I'll ask him about it later…'

* * *

I lay down on the grassy hill and closed my eyes enjoying the warm sun light seeped into my skin. The breeze was intoxicating. It really was a lovely day.

"'Sup Yami" I 'oofed" as the heavy weight of Joey sat on my stomach.

"Argh, Joey! Off, off!" I pushed against him with my hands.

"You're rather comfortable, you know. I don't think I will"

"Please, you're heavy" I sort of laughed out.

"Joey, why do you get to sit on him?"

"Because, Yugi. If you did, he'd just sit back up. You weigh nothing. And also, I don't think he would mind all that much"

I blushed at hearing the statement but screamed at myself that that wasn't what he meant.

"I give up" I sighed defeated. I sprawled out on the grass in submission.

"Yeah you do" Joey smirked. "Yugi, braid his hair"

"Okie dokie" Yugi sat behind me and began combing my hair with his fingers. It felt lovely but I didn't really want my hair to be braided. I lifted one hand and held it above my eyes to shade them from the sun so I could look up at Yugi.

"Yugi" I sort of whispered.

"Yes" he answered leaning in close proximity to my face.

"Could I talk to you, like, privately?"

"No Yami, you're absolutely forbidden to speak to me, especially in private. You should know your place" he mocked.

"But seriously?"

"Yeah, when?"

"Um… walk to Maccas with me after school?"

He nodded in response and finished off the braid he made with my bangs. Joey laughed at me and forbade me to take it out for the rest of the day and Yugi agreed. I said I wouldn't even though I know I'll be laughed at.

Joey didn't get off me for the whole lunch break and Yugi stayed behind me combing my thick hair. I cooed at his soft touches and was able to ignore the feeling of Joey practically crushing my insides. Joey piped up and asked me about the party and Yugi said "What party" and Joey told him it was at Tristan's and that apparently it didn't finish until one in the morning. I told Joey that I left at around 10:20 and I that I tried to find him and only got his text this morning. Yugi questioned me, asking me things like "Who did you hang out with?" and "Did you know anyone?" he also stated that that must have been why I didn't answer his texts last night. My stomach twisted as he sounded a bit abandoned and I felt like I could never leave his side again. Joey asked if I met a girl and I told him I had. He kept bugging me and bugging me. "Did you kiss her?" "Get her number?" "What's her name, do I know her?" I told them about this lovely girl by the name of Teá and her swishy blue dress and her dream of being a dancer. I didn't tell them that she kissed me or gave me her number. Yugi looked suspicious, because he knows better than anyone if I hadn't said the full story and I know I'm going to cop it later.

* * *

"So…" Yugi started, kicking a loose stone on the sidewalk. "Party was fun I take"

I looked at him with the corner of my eye and mentally sighed.

"Nah, it wasn't really. I didn't know anyone; I didn't even _see _Tristan and it was his party. Joey left so I felt kind of lonely" I chuckled awkwardly.

"That Teá sounded alright" he hinted.

"Yeah, it was nice of her to keep me company"

"That all?"

"I guess"

"You hooked up, didn't you?"

That stopped me in my tracks. He was being so forward all of the sudden. Yugi was always more of a … passive aggressive type.

"What?" I choked.

"You did. I can tell. You're doing that thing again"

"What thing?" I asked scrunching my face.

"When you have something your hiding you do this" I watched him carefully. Yugi's eyes looked too focused and his eyebrows seemed to be heavier.

"And this tells you I'm hiding stuff?"

He nodded "You've always done it"

"Huh…"

"So, you kissed her?"

"Well… technically, she kissed me. So…" I drifted with a small smirk playing on my lips.

"Wow, first actual kiss. Well done" he exclaimed, patting my back.

"It wasn't all that great" I decided to say. We walked up the stair of McDonalds and I pushed open the door for Yugi. The cool air conditioning seeped into our clothes and I sighed in contentment. After we ordered we sat down in a booth down the back of the restaurant. Although I personally wouldn't call it as such…

"Why wasn't it all that great?"

"What?"

"Kissing her"

"Oh, Um… I don't know. Nothing special about it"

Yugi nodded trying to understand what I meant.

"Joey suggested I should hook up with a girl, that's why I kind of went along with it, I guess"

"Why would he say that?" Yugi asked curiously, burrowing his eye brows.

"Erm, well he said that I need to spread out a bit more, with other people I mean. That you needed your space and stuff…"

"Huh?" he looked really confused.

"Well, um… Joey suggested, and I guess I agree, that I need to be able to let you hang out with different people if you wanted, and me do the same"

"He thinks that we are preventing each other from meeting new people? And you agree?" he questioned.

I was starting to feel intimidated and uncomfortable. As though being saved by the bell, I heard a worker call out our number and I immediately took the opportunity to bolt from my seat. I walked up to the counter and thanked the lady for our food. Slowly carrying the tray of food back to the table I noticed Yugi looking kind of down, more so than I have noticed lately. Slipping into the booth I took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Yugi… are you okay?" I asked softly. He glanced up at me with a look of confusion as he reached out for some chips.

"Don't change the subject" he answered as chewed.

I sighed heavily. "Yugi, honestly, the last thing I want to do is stop hanging out with you, okay? I don't, however, want to feel like I'm preventing you from making other friends, that's all"

"You're not though! I don't want to really hang out with anyone other than you or Joey, okay?" he groaned with his head in his hands "If I did, I would have more friends. You're not stopping that"

"…Sorry Yugi" I felt like an idiot.

He smiled weakly and took a sip from his water.

"Now you can change the subject"

* * *

**Leaving it there for now **

**Thank you for reading!**

**xx**


	8. Phone Calls

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry about the late update. Year 12 is a bitch. No time for myself. Sorry again!**

**Disclaimer: ****Kazuki Takahashi owns these characters.  
**

**Chapter 8: Phone Calls****  
**

* * *

I picked at the burger in front of me, flicking off the sesame seeds. Yugi was slurping his drink causing the ice cubes to slosh noisily and I could feel eyes on us, or him specifically. I wasn't sure if I should ask him any more. Ask him is he's alright… He kind of seems alright at the moment. But before, and in class, and I've noticed him darken in other classes too.

"Yugi"

He stopped slurping and gently placed his drink back down. He propped up his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand eyeing me cutely.

"Yes?"

"What I wanted to talk to you about, well, was that, I'm kind of worried about you" I finished softly.

"Why?"

"You seem kind of down sometimes" I shrugged. He was silent for a while. He seemed to be thinking. I tore off a piece of the bread on my burger and ate it slowly.

"I guess everyone feels down sometimes" he threw in. "But, I'm fine. Really" he smiled a small smile and finished off his chips. "Uh… do you need help finishing that, because you seem to be struggling" he grinned pointing at my now torn apart burger.

"Please, take some. I'm thinking this is going to take me a while" I said as I popped a piece of tomato in my mouth.

'Maybe I'm just thinking far too much into this' I thought.

* * *

I swung open the front door and noticed my Dad standing in the doorframe leading into the kitchen. "How was school, Yami?"

"It was alright" I replied, shrugging off my school bag in the entrance way. "What'd you do today?"

"Nothing really, just being lazy" He laughed "Actually, I'm making something to eat at the moment. Want something?"

"Nah, I just ate. Thanks though"

"What'd you eat?"

"Maccas with Yugi"

He sighed "That's not very good for you" I just shrugged and starting taking my hot uniform off.

"Can't you do that in your room?"

"What?"

"That" he gestured to my now half naked form with my fingers ready to slide my shorts off.

"Whoops. Sorry. I'm so used to kind of stripping at the door…" I answered quickly buttoning my shorts. I picked up my discarded shirt and walked to my room. I felt around the door frame for the switch to my ceiling fan and flicked it up. I shut my door and lay down on the floor. I felt my phone in my pocket and pulled it out, casually flicking through my contacts. I noticed Teá's name and remembered that I said I would call her… but I didn't really feel like doing that right now. I don't know if she liked me or she was just doing what you do at parties. Either way, I don't want her to like me. That'll complicate things. Joey would want me to get with her, and Yugi would be supportive of course. But I just want to focus all of my energy on Yugi, and nothing else really. Which of course complicates _other_ things.

'_I'll do it tomorrow_'

* * *

Friday went by as quickly as any Friday. About the speed of watching paint dry. I also got an English assignment

'_Yay'_

Joey was happy. It was a creative assignment after all. Not my strongest point. We have to write some kind of text like a story, letter, journal entry etc etc. And also include your planning processes, drafts and the like.

'_Yay'_

Lunch was a drag. Once again I was pinned under the feather light Joey Wheeler and Yugi was furiously texting Ryou which of course bothered me because, and yes I admit it, I wanted his attention. Like always.

Me: You seem so occupied. So _serious. _Must be important, yeah?

Yugi: Mhm

Me: Um, so who is it?

Yugi: Ryou.

Me: How is he?

Yugi: Fine. Now _shhh_

He pushed his hand over my mouth to shut me up. Ouch, right?

Most of my day was like this. Consisting of heavy school work, being ignored and growing anxious for my pending phone call to Miss Teá.

I got home and found my Dad cooking.

'_This is new'_

"Dad, you can cook?" I asked as I dumped my bag beside the door and wandered into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm trying. Which is a start" he grinned. "I decided I should give you a good parent cooked meal since you lack"

"That's sweet, Dad. You're sweet"

"Okay, don't get too mushy"

I chuckled and walked to my room. I took out my phone and just as I worked up enough nerve and flicked through my contacts to find Teá's number my phone vibrated.

_New message from Yugi!_

_From Yugi: I'm coming over now instead of tomorrow, kthanksbye_

_To Yugi: What, why?_

_From Yugi: Don't ask questions. Just accept your fate_

I sighed and decided I have to make this phone call quick because I don't want Yugi around when I'm talking to her.

I pressed the cold mobile against my heated skin as I listened to the dealing tone almost wishing she wouldn't answer.

"_Hello?"_

'_Yay'_

"Teá, is that you? It's Yami, from the party"

"_Oh, Yami! I didn't really think you'd call me" _she laughed awkwardly.

"I said I would, didn't I?" I sat myself down on the floor.

"_Mhm" _she hummed._ "How are you?"_

I scratched up and down my legs lazily as I listened to her voice "I'm okay. Busy with school, but that's a given. How are you?"

"_I'm great. Things are looking pretty up" _I could feel her grin drain through the speaker.

"That's good to hear. So um, did you want to catch up sometime?" My eyes focused on the door. I felt almost paranoid that Yugi might suddenly barge through.

"_Oh! Um, yeah I'd love to! Could we maybe have coffee tomorrow afternoon?" _

I nodded.

"_Yami?"_

"Yeah? Oh, um, yes. Sorry. I sort of just nodded as an answer"

She laughed lightly and in a few short sentences we said good bye.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading xx_**


End file.
